


HeartBeat

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Cute, Flashfire - Freeform, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Poorly Scout, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scout is sick, his room mate, the Pyro, however makes quite the unsuspecting caretaker. A cute one-shot for this under appreciated pairing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	HeartBeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for ShadowEnza! [ http://shadowenza.tumblr.com/ ] 
> 
> Pairings that make you happy are important, don't ever let anyone get you down!

The Scout had a nose so red it could rival Rudolf's. 

He was so freakin' pissed off right now, the invincible, flawless fella smacked down by the most vicious flu in all of mankind. At first it'd just been a slight cough, no biggy, soldiered though it, but boy oh boy he'd woken up that morning like a steamtrain had mowed though him. His limbs were heavy, his chest tight and everything ached. His nose was red raw on the inside and his throat was like razor blades. The force'a nature had been grounded, he'd managed to crawl out of bed to the bathroom, his entire body trembling all over violently, his breath ragged and his heart pounding so hard he could feel it in his ears. He got back into bed and intended to stay there, the last thing he wanted to do was let the others know of his predicament, because if the others knew...so would the Medic. He shared his room with one other and as the door opened, he looked up with blood shot eyes at the figure in the doorway. The Pyro stood there, clutching a kitten between his arms, stroking it's back while holding it tightly to his chest. He was wearing a wooly Christmas jumper over his overalls and a cute hat with a bobble over the top of his gas masked head. He thundered over, holding the kitten out at arms length towards the Scout, who sniffled, grunted and wiggled his way up on the bed, clutching the blanket. 

"Hey..nice..er..bud, I'm..I'm freakin' dying he-..N-No no wait, come back."

The Pyro was about to rush off to get the Medic, but immediately obeyed, returning to the Boston Slugger, kitten set down on the bed, it curled up daintily. The room was silent a moment save for the soft purring, the Scout coughed, chesty and rough his entire form convulsed painfully with the movement followed by a retch as the tickle hit the back of his throat. He groaned and the Pyro moved to his side of the room, going though his bags noisily before producing some sweets for the boy, who took them with a confused look. The packaging was clear, the sweets hard boiled and round, he unwrapped one and popped it into his mouth and immediately his eyes widened. His nose began to run, unblocking instantly as the strong, minty flavour exploded onto his taste buds. He looked up at the Pyro, who watched as the Scout's eyes watered in response to the extra strong mint flavoured candy, it opened up his throat and air ways that was for sure. 

"Thanks Pally..feels...feels bette-..thanks."

He was interrupted as the Pyro offered him a tissue, which the boy blew his nose into noisily, and fell back weakly [ Somewhat dramatically ] against the pillows. He looked up at his unlikely Nurse, who appeared to stare back. A gloved hand reached out, a mumbling sound escaping the mask as the Pyro touched the Scout's forehead, feeling how hot the boy was, he managed a whimper like a sad puppy as he looked to the Scout with a tilted head, feeling nothing but sympathy for the other. The boy coughed again watching as the Pyro moved to the door. 

"Hey..wait, hey..don't go."

He managed, cringing at how pitiful he must have sounded, his voice cracking, taking the time to roll the sweet around his mouth with his tongue before coughing again. The Pyro opened the door, curling one hand like a bowl and imitating how one would eat with his other hand before moving out, leaving the boy to splutter and cough. The Scout watched the other's turned back, nobody really liked the Pyro, at first he'd been frightened of the fella', but upon becoming his room mate he'd learned to get on with the child-like mind. The Pyro always listened, he was always generous, never seemed to get mad and hey, was always willing to build a fire, which was handy when they were stationed up at Coldfront or any other mountainous areas. The Overall wearing guy always snuck sweets and energy drinks in for the boy and they often played pranks together. Then there had been that night, the Scout recalled it well. He'd snuck out in the middle of the night to go to some girl from the nearby towns party, long story short, somebody'd spiked his drink and he'd come home extremely drunk. The Pyro had been on guard duty and had escorted him back to their room before the Engineer had taken over the post, bailing the boy out and making sure he wasn't caught. When they'd gotten to the room, the Scout had been so intoxicated that he'd ended up crawling into the Pyro's bed, he'd held on tight, one thing lead to another and he'd found himself entangled around the other's body. He'd never forget how warm the guy had been, and how gentle his touch was and this memory had given the Scout an idea.

The Pyro returned with a bowl of soup and a spoon, he waddled over, mumbling happily as he went, dragging a stool up beside the boy's bed and sitting down before holding the bowl out. The Scout took the bowl, practically moaning at how warm it was in his icy cold hands, he'd bring the china to his chest and sigh contentedly. He spooned up some of the tomato soup and was about to put it in his mouth when he felt a hand on his wrist, glancing to his caretaker, the Pyro shook his head then made a blowing sound against the inside of his mask, warning the Scout that it might be too hot. The Scout smiled, gently blowing on the spoons contents before bringing it to his lips, the Pyro had been right, it was a little too hot still. 

"..Thanks for all this man, I mean.."

He coughed, his chest weazing as the Pyro took the bowl from him, bringing a hand to the boy's forehead once more. The way the masked man tilted his head and looked to the door told the boy he was concerned and wanted to get help but the Scout wasn't having any of it. The Scout gently raised the duvet, the kitten jumping off and exploring the room as the boy curled his legs some, glancing to the Pyro.

"..You er..can you..you were warm that last time, I'm proper cold here, it's killin' me."

He tried to explain himself, his cheeks flushing almost as red as his nose as the Pyro set the bowl down and walked away. The Scout sighed, lowering the duvet. 

"Yeah..too much, sorry man...hey er..thanks for the soup, it's appreciated."

As he spoke the Pyro walked to his own bed, lowering his form in order to remove his boots, he neatly set them down before gathering up the blanket from his own bed and bringing it over to the boy, throwing it over his form, then, folding both blankets back, he gently climbed in beside the Scout, squeezing him up against the wall gently. The boy's eyes widened as the Pyro embraced him and he turned his form in against the larger male's chest, resting his face against him and trembling harder as he accepted the new found warmth. Both his hands came up to touch his chest, his legs curling in as the Pyro opened his thighs around the boy's wrapping his legs around to provide him with as much body warmth as possible. The Scout hiccuped gently, the Pyro smelt so good and his body was already beginning to stop shivering. The Pyro wrapped an arm around the boy carefully, lifting him up as the Scout had another coughing fit, supporting his back and gently bringing a hand up to the boy's forehead once more.

"Means..means a..means a l.."

He coughed again, feeling the Pyro's gloved finger gently touch his lips, the masked man took the bowl of soup from the side, sitting the boy up against him, he spooned some in and gently pressed it to the Scout's lips. He laughed, playfully but weakly as he took the offering, letting the other feed him the delicious soup as he cuddled in against his warm frame. Occasionally he coughed, soup trickling down his chin, but the Pyro casually took a tissue, dabbing the boy's chin before cradling him tighter in a protective manner. When the Soup was done, the masked man put the empty bowl to the side and brought his other arm around the boy's lower back, holding him up against him, the Scout closed his eyes and rested his head to the other's chest once more. 

"..Thank you."

He whispered gently to the masked man, wrapping his arms around him.

They lay there, intertwined, the Scout rested his head against the Pyro's chest while the larger male rested his chin just over the boy's shoulder. He stroked the Scout's hair gently in a soothing manner, carefully rocking his frame and humming softly. People hated the Pyro, they didn't trust him, they feared him, but lying there right now, with his head to the man's chest, the Scout had learned one important thing over everything else.

The fella in his arms, his heart beat just the same as everyone else's.


End file.
